the swiftest sword
by sergeant peace
Summary: what does every kick ass mixed martial arts disciple need? a weapon wielding friend with a dark past.


Shigure ran as fast as she could across the tops of buildings, trying to get to Kenichi, _I'm coming Kenichi! _She thought, knowing the young boy was in trouble, she had seen the signal flare that Tochumaru had shot in the air, and had immediately came running out.

"I won't fight you!" she heard Kenichi shout.

"Talk like that is really starting to piss us off!" a girl shouted.

"Lets get him!"

Shigure landed on a building overlooking an alley, down in the alley she saw Kenichi standing in front of Kisara, eight girls with weapons were poised to attack Kenichi.

"Kenichi." Shigure said, and prepared to jump down to help when a blur shot past her, "what?"

* * *

Kenichi closed his eyes and braced himself for another attack as the Valkyries ran at him, but the attack never came, "what the…" Kenichi mumbled, opening his eyes, standing in front of him was a guy in black ninja robes, sleeves ripped off with a tactical vest on with multiple weapons attached to it, two Katana's in hand, an Odachi on his back, the mask he wore was black on the right and white on the left, with lines along the white side. The eight Valkyries around him looking stunned.

"He…he blocked all of our attacks…" the leader said shocked.

"No shit," the guy said, "now, tell me, why are you attacking these two?"

"None of your business ya freak!"

The mask twitched a little, "come on, why don't you just tell me, then I might be on my way."

"Well if you must know, the girl betrayed Ragnarok, so we must teach her a lesson, the boy is just in our way, now get lost!"

"Don't think so." he said.

"You said if we told you you'd get lost!"

"I said I might be on my way," he said, "But now, I don't think I will leave."

"Get lost freak!" The leader shouted again.

The mask twitched again, "call me a freak, one more time." He growled.

She stepped back, momentarily scared, "girls! Attack! Take this freak down!"

Instantly the other seven girls jumped at him, "Get him now!"

The guy threw both of his swords, pinning two of the girls to the wall, he pulled out two knives and jumped into the air, meeting another two mid-jump, he kicked one to the side and threw the knife after her, pinning her to the ground by her skirt, the other he kicked through a window.

"Got you!" one of the girls shouted, wrapping a whip around him, he instantly flicked his hand at her and it cut through the whip and pinned her to the wall, he forced himself out of the coils and landed on the ground looking around, suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back, he turned around and saw one of the girls holding a Kwan Dao, he jumped at her and hit the Kwan Dao out of her hand, she tried to punch him but he blocked it and then kicked her into the trash cans, he turned to the last five, staring at him in shock, "anyone else?" he asked.

Hibiki ran forward swinging her flail, the guy pulled out two Kama's and hit the flail to the side, and then slammed the handle of one of them into the back of her head, knocking her out.

"Hibiki!" the leader shouted, 'get him girls!" All four of them ran at him.

The guy threw the Kama's, they were knocked to the side but the distraction gave him enough time to retrieve his Katana's, he brought them up just in time to block an attack from the leader's Tonfa's, the two exchanged blows for a few seconds until the guy kicked her away, and took on the other three, he was holding his own for a while, but they were slowly overpowering him.

The four jumped back, weapons ready, by now the other three who had been pinned were now free and were ready to join, Hibiki was still unconscious, "now! Get him!"

He steeled himself for their attack, but before they could even get close to him Shigure jumped down.

'Oh no, RUN!" Kenichi shouted at the girls.

"What! Who is she?" Kisara asked, "Who's the guy in the mask? What's going on!"

The guy watched as Shigure started pulling out her sword, only to put it up and pull out a wooden spoon, and then rip the girls clothes to almost nothingness, the girls quickly started running, two of them dragging Hibiki behind them.

"Boy that was a close one," Kenichi said, "good timing...guy in a a weird mask."

"Thanks," Kisara said to him, slowly standing up.

"Anytime," he muttered.

Shigure quickly turned around and pulled her sword out, bringing it down on his head.

"Shigure!" Kenichi shouted, then stepped back as the sound of steel on steel made him look at the two in shock, the masked man had brought both of his swords up and had stopped the attack, his knee's buckled a little from the force of the attack and Shigure's sword went half-way into both of the swords.

"Not…bad," Shigure murmured, pulling her sword out, 'who…are you?"

"I was going to get to that before you attacked me," he said, he put his swords up and slowly reached up and undid his mask, he pulled it off, allowing shoulder length brown hair to fall out of the full head mask, his green eyes were hard, as if he had seen a lot of hardship, one eye had four scars running through it.

"Wha…" Shigure said confused, "Jin?"

He smiled, "hello Aunt Shigure." He said.

"Wha!" Kenichi shouted, "You have a nephew."

"Yeah, she does," he said, turning to Kenichi, and bowing, "Jin Stryker, it's an honor to meet the mightiest disciple I've been hearing so much about."

Kisara slowly edged away from them,

"Kisara? Where are you going?" Kenichi asked.

She stopped, and then turned around, "sorry for the trouble I caused you Shirahama." She said, "I gotta go, there's some things I gotta take care of."

"You should let your wounds heal," Jin said, "your in no condition to do anything."

"I'm fine," she said, "mind your own business," she turned and walked away.

"Your girlfriends kinda stubborn," Jin said to Kenichi.

"WHA! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

* * *

Shigure, Miu, Kenichi, and Jin arrived back at Ryozanpaku.

"About time you guy's made it…wait…who's the dude with the weapons?" Sakake asked.

"This is my Nephew…Jin Stryker." Shigure said.

"What's he doing here, I wonder." Kensei asked.

"I came to train with my aunt Shigure." He said.

"Well Shigure is the best weapons master I've met so far." Sakake said.

Shigure looked at Sakake, "Thanks…Sakake."

He looked a way, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks, 'yeah, yeah, whatever…now lets eat! Appachai's been waiting far too long."

"Where is Appachai?" Kenichi asked.

"Right here starving!" Sakake holding up the limp Appachai.

"HURRAY! KENICHI HERE! NOW WE EAT!"

* * *

Jin sat in his new room looking at his two damaged Katana's, "Damn, I knew these things were cheap, but I thought they'd last a lot longer then this."

Knocks on the door made him look up, "Hey," Kenichi said walking in, "Miu sent me up to make sure you have some blankets."

"Thanks," he said, putting the Katana's up and taking the blankets.

"So, why come now to train with Shigure?" Kenichi asked, "I mean…I know Shigure's a great teacher, but why come now? Why not sooner?"

"Well, it was my father's dying wish." He said.

"Oh…sorry for bringing it up."

"No problem," he said, he looked at Kenichi, "I saw your little scuffle today with the girls, why didn't you fight them?"

"Well…I was raised to never hit girls…"

Jin's shoulders started to shake, soon loud shouts of laughter made Kenichi turn red, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"

"Nothing," Jin chuckled, "Just…you'd rather get the living shit beaten out of you then try to defend yourself." His gaze turned serious, "you need to get out of that mindset." He said, "if you go on trying to be all chivalrous it's going to get you killed, those girls, they weren't holding back, in fact if I hadn't jumped in you'd probably be at the morgue."

Kenichi looked down.

Jin smirked, "Don't worry, it gets easier when they start trying to kill you." He stood up, "Now I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to bed."

"Alright Jin, goodnight." Kenichi said, walking out.

As soon as the door closed, Jin turned to the window, "why are you here?"

"Same as always, making sure your fine." Someone said, the window opened and a girl about his age jumped in, her black hair went halfway down her back, she had on a black kimono, and a large Katana on her back, she had on a silver mask that hid her face from view.

"I don't need you coming around anymore." He said, "I'm completely fine on my own."

"Oh really?" She asked, tilting her head, "So losing your temper when fighting those girls was you being fine? Or what about removing your mask while in public?"

"I ain't apart of your little assassin order, I don't have to keep wearing that mask, I can take it off whenever I feel like it."

"That's another thing we need to talk about, you've already been through our training, you are a black hand, whether you like it or not, the only way to get out of it is death."

"Is that what your hear for? My life?" he stood up, putting his hand on the Odachi on his back, "you won't get it without a fight."

"I'm not here to kill you Stryker," she said, "like I said, I want to make sure your fine."

"Well I'm fine, so get lost."

She let her head fall a little, "be careful Stryker, you don't have your old team to back you up anymore."

"Don't remind me," he mumbled.

She stood and jumped out the window, quickly disappearing into the night.

* * *

**The next day**

"Why couldn't we just go right into training?" Jin asked, walking into the high school.

'Because Shigure had some things to get, and we need an education." Kenichi said.

"Yeah," Miu said, "it's alright, and after school you can learn from the master of weapons!"

He nodded.

"Hey Shirahama!" a voice said.

Kenichi looked ahead and saw Kisara leaning on the wall.

"Oh hey Kisara, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks." She said curtly, 'Now quit stalling, how's Noir."

"Oh she's fine, I got her to a vet who said he'll try to get her adopted."

"That's…that's great…"

"You sound sad." Jin said,

"Yeah…it's just…I wanted to keep that cat…"

"Why does that remind me of something important…" Kenichi muttered, "Oh yeah! They said you could keep the cat Miu!"

"What!" both girls said simultaneously, "you couldn't say that sooner!"

The two shot off, with kenichi running slowly after them, none of them had realized Jin had disappeared.

* * *

"Sorry girls, but a young man just came in and said the kitten was his," The vet said, "had the paperwork and everything, sorry."

Both girls looked down sadly, and walked out.

"Forgive me!" Kenichi said, bowing to the two girls.

"Help me punish him!" Kisara shouted angrily, as she and Miu closed in on Kenichi.

"Hey, don't punish the idiot, he can't help himself." Jin said, making all of them look over.

"Sheesh, all this over some kitten," he said, leaning against a post, a small kitten on his shoulder.

"Wha…Noir?" Miu said amazed.

"The one and only," he said, taking the kitten off of his shoulder, "you know, for such talented martial artists, you all are pretty slow."

"You…you got Noir for us?" Kisara asked.

He looked at her then looked away, "don't get all emotional over it," he muttered, 'Just thought I'd do something nice," he handed the cat over to her, "Now lets get to school, I'm about ready to end the day."

**what do you guy's think? please give me some feedback, and also, i think i uploaded the pictures of Jin's mask and the mystery ladies mask onto my profile, if i didn't tell me and i'll try to upload them again.**


End file.
